


cat in the goal

by multicorn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: “Your princesses are fighting, Parse.”
In which Sophie's hockey practice is disrupted by a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia "Princess" Parson [is the creation of des-zimbits/staranise](http://des-zimbits.tumblr.com/tagged/sophia-%27princess%27-parson). Thanks for letting me play with her!

“Papa!” Sophie wails.  “Make Kit get out of the goal!”

“She doesn't want to, I think,” Jack says.  He's still a bit wary of Kit.  After so many years together, he knows how to pick her up safely, but somehow he never quite feels like she approves of him.

“Stupid cat,” Sophie says.  She sticks her tongue out at Kit, face screwed up into a hilarious display of its flexibility, before she retreats angrily up the stairs.  She stomps emphatically on every step, the dull noise from the wood floor echoing up through the stories of the house.   “I just,” clump, “wanted,” clump, “to practice,” clump.

“Something wrong?” Bitty calls from the kitchen.  Jack stands up off the linoleum and starts after Sophie, only to see Kent standing in front of them both at the top of the stairs.  Bitty's head is visible, several steps behind him, their biggest mixing bowl and a whisk shielding his body from view.

Kent kneels down at the top of the stairs, his head level with Sophie's on the penultimate step.  “What's wrong, princess?”

“Kit keeps sitting in the goal.”  Her voice is whiny, now, not angry; whether that's an effect of Kent's question or of the past thirty seconds she's had to calm down Jack isn't sure.

“So let's get her out,” Kent says, and Jack hears Bitty's footsteps retreat again as he shifts sideways on the stairway to let Sophie drag Kent down by the hand.

“Your princesses are fighting, Parse.”

“Shut it, Zimmermann.”

Jack goes up the stairs to find Bitty drying his hands.  “So what's going on?” he asks.

“Eh.”  Jack shrugs.  “Sophie wanted to shoot goals, and Kit kept getting in her way.”

“Shall we go check on them?”  Bitty hangs up the towel and turns to face Jack, and with his eyebrow arching like that in the golden summer sunlight -

Jack can't resist crushing him to his chest briefly as he says, “sure."  He feels Bitty's silent laugh at this contradiction in word and deed, which is definitely worth both the implied chirping and the delay.

“C'mon, then,” Bitty says, pushing him back away, and they go down the stairs, not holding hands because neither of them is four and constantly clingy.

Kent's playing with Kit in one corner of the basement and Sophie's thwacking puck after puck into the goal on the other side.  “She's pretty impressive,” Bitty says.

“Uh-huh,” Jack agrees.

“Though I don't know,” Bitty continues, “what the standard for comparison is.  With her two hockey dads and all…”

“Three hockey dads,” Kent says.  “ - Kit, ow!  What the hell.”  He sticks his finger in his mouth, and Kit heads for Sophie again.  Sophie, who's swinging her hockey stick and not looking in the cat's direction at all….

Kent lunges for Kit and Bitty for Sophie and disaster's averted, but.  “Maybe we shouldn't let Kit in the basement when Sophie's practicing,” Jack says.

“Probably,” Kent says, corralling Kit carefully, doling out forehead scritches to appease her.

“Definitely not,” Bitty agrees, letting Sophie go again.  “Sorry, princess.”

Bitty drops a kiss on her head and drops down onto the floor, and Jack follows a yowling Kit in Kent’s arms back up the stairs yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, and chatting all loved; hit me up here in the comments section or on tumblr at [multsicorn!](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
